Third Time Lucky
by VIII x
Summary: Reviews are needed! With the Organization once more on the uprise, Sora must step up once more. Will this be Sora's final battle?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**T**hird **T**ime **L**ucky. _

_**A **Kingdom Hearts Fan-Fiction._

_Written by **VIII x**_

* * *

**A** fanfic based on the endless possibilities from the ending of KH2 (Kingdom Hearts 2), a small reminder of what happens is that a letter from King Mickey arrives into the hands of Sora. Both Riku and Kairi are looking at the letter with him and then the creators decide to leave a massive cliff hanger. This left me to think up what will happen next and what the letter could contain. 

This fanfic is simply my ideas on which could happen and which leads to the ultimately final battle, where strength is truly tested and nothing is over until indeed it is over.

**T**he hero of the story is not whom will be expected and many characters will show willing and strength beyond expectations.

**I **do not own any of the characters, places, weaponry or transportation devices mentioned in this fanfic. **All** credit goes to the inspirational teams of Square Enix and Disney for producing many fantastic games which have given me the will to write once more.

* * *

_**C**hapter One_

* * *

_"Thinking of you, where ever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows: starting a journey may not be so hard…_

_Or maybe its already begun. _

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny."_

_A letter from a friend, a far off friend in a far off place. One which was of genuine concern. _

_All was not as it seemed, infact, perhaps in all the excitement, they were ignorant to the fact that those heartless beings had not really ceased to exist. Even though the Heartless were originally controlled by the Organization but, now that they were gone… Things have been going haywire. The worlds need help urgently, simply to continue living. Please, return to Twilight Town and keep an eye on things there. If things spiral out of control, move onto Hollow Bastion. Leon, Merlin and the others have been notified of my current concerns, they will be as ever accommodating as before. Goofy and Donald shall be waiting for you in Twilight Town, bring Riku and Kairi with you, Sora. Anyone, everyone with a strong heart is needed to once and for all defeat the Heartless.  
Those who can live hearts can surely live without form, whilst gathering the energy to rise once more.  
Stay in touch, we maybe far away but we look up at the same sky at night._

Those concerns of the King were not in vain. The Heartless really had been terrorizing places more than before since the Organization had been destroyed. Many people were living in fear in the worst affected areas, these people did not know how to fight or simply defend their selves against these creatures. It was not as easy as simply attack with anything and everything.

A small reminder of how things once were when the Organization controlled them, things appeared to be slightly calmer, back then. Especially now, as the Heartless were simply running around and hurting people because they knew no different. Without a Nobody in authority commanding these things of darkness, many more people had been attacked viciously than before.

An existence in the void for many was not the way they wished to be remembered, so from the fear which was escalating, many creatures from the dark fed off of it. The void was a place where creatures without a heart, whom cannot be judged, end up after they fade away. Filled with nothingness, the scene of fear was not to be wasted. Slowly but surely it gave the Heartless their strengths and the Nobodies their forms, once more. This was only the beginning of the King's problems.

In a small, rundown area in a world swamped by darkness, plots and schemes were being thought up. Despite the accusations that the Organization had faded into darkness, never to be seen again. They had some how gathered energy in the void to end up in the same, run down area of the world which was swamped in utter darkness. Things obviously have now become alot more complicated for the strong hearted. Especially if some how the Organization members manage to repair the ruins of their destroyed group and like an Phoenix, rise one more.

In a small, empty room, a familiar looking Nobody was laid on an untidy bed. His bright, red hair stood out against the dull walls of the room, along with his piercing green eyes. He wore a long, black coat, typically he would have had his hood up but instead, it was pushed down behind his head. He was laid there, his elbows propped him up from being completely on his back. For a moment, his lips pursed together, he then swallowed. His mind seemed else where and his body was incredibly weak due to the amount of effort he put into opening the way into The World That Never Was for Sora. Despite the time in the void and the fact he fed off of the fear in peoples hearts, he was still extremely weak. Many had thought he simply faded into the darkness, never again to be seen by the light of day again. But, as the saying goes, you cannot have light without dark.

After a few moments, he quietly muttered a single name, "Roxas…" The silence shattered and the almost mournful manner which this fiery redhead was caught in was destroyed when there were a series of bangs on the door. The man moved his body so he would be seated and soon enough, another familiar Nobody appeared in the small, box like room.

This time, a dirty blonde haired male walked in, supporting the same black coat with a hood, which the fiery redhead was wearing. "You're not still pining over him, are you, Axel?" He spoke, with a little edge of sympathy arising from his voice.

Axel's head quickly turned, this intruder had ruined his time when he and what there was left of fond memories were left alone. For a moment his face screwed up, his teeth ground together but then his lips simply showed the real emotion which Axel felt. He was truly distraught and gradually he managed, once more, to speak. "..What if I am, Demyx? He was a good, loyal friend." Yet, as he spoke those words, not as fond memories burst into his mind, especially the word "traitor". His voice was crackly when he actually spoke, like it was hurting him to say it. Demyx stood there, a light sigh elapsed from his lips. Gradually he moved himself to sit beside Axel and to once more attempt to uplift his mood. "Hey, partner, cheer up. Maybe, maybe one day you will see him again. You got to live for that day, pal, not sit and waste into nothingness." Demyx seemed to have matured since he was last around, perhaps it was the possibility of him never returning to see the light and the possibility he might find his Somebody and be reunited with his heart.

Axel swallowed after taking a deep breath, but it would take a lot more of this uplifting talk for him to even consider leaving this dingy room. A few moments passed in complete silence, the pair were sat beside each other and nothing happened apart from the occasional tap of Demyx's foot against the floor to some tune which was in his head.

Quickly enough Axel snapped under the pressure, "Why are you still here, Demyx? Are you too blind to see that I want to be alone?" His face had screwed up once more. His piercing green eyes were looking into Demyx, but as quickly as he snapped, his body fell into that of Demyx's. To begin with, Demyx did not know how to react. Axel had turned into something extremely different since parting ways with Roxas, a large part of him was missing. "Axel, calm down." He spoke with a soft tone to his voice. His gloved hand rose to the back of Axel's head, as it was buried into his chest. To sooth his pains and aches, his hand began to stroke through Axel's hair. Demyx felt an odd feeling; he had not comforted anyone in a long time, only attempts in vain to defeat and strike fear. Axel on the other hand was beginning to calm down, his breathing gradually became normal and finally he lifted his head.

For a moment, Axel and Demyx were staring into each other eyes, but before anything could happen between the pair, Axel practically leapt to his feet. "Roxas still exists. Inside of Sora's heart… I… I need to see Sora again, I will know as long as Sora is safe, as is Roxas. WE can figure out how to get him back later on!" With that, despite the fact he was weak, his form vanished into darkness and Demyx was left there in the dingy, dull room.

For a moment Demyx sat there, thinking over the last few seconds. How close he was to Axel and the odd thoughts circling inside of his head. He began to feel confused as he was nought but a simple shell of what he was once, and feeling this truly odd feelings began to baffle him. Especially about Axel, at the least, his fingers soon rose to his temples, massaging them. The thoughts running throughout his mind were beginning to give him a headache, especially as he could not begin to figure them out. Perhaps, it was for the better he did not dwell on them but of course, he did. "It is always about him, with you, Axel. But, I shall continue on…" Demyx quietly whispered to himself, before getting up and leaving the room just as he found it with the absence of Axel, of course. Behind him, after leaving the room he closed the door and waited for a few moments, before then walking down the hallway to once more socialize with the others.

* * *

The letter which Sora had received was beginning to play on his mind, yet another adventure was something worth looking forward too. Especially since it would be with the two people he cares about the most, Riku and Kairi. He knew that he would indeed once more find Goofy and Donald in Twilight Town. That was a nice thought for him, especially as he missed those two. Despite the adventure was not really one to look forward to, inside his heart he could not help but feel it missing a beat. Especially as he would once more see Hayner, Pence and Olette and have a chance to catch up. The Twilight Gang, as they were more commonly known were known by every apart from Riku, so an introduction would be definitely needed. Inside of Sora's heart, he knew he would be excited to see them, as would Kairi. It was so exciting for him to even think about and especially since he can introduce Riku and then be around most of his friends. 

He also was truly excited that he would once more be reunited with his two close friends, Goofy and Donald. All the memories of the good and not so good times whilst travelling with them flooded into his mind. The hard times stuck in his memory more than the easy but all times were good times. He remembered other friends from other worlds and at that moment a crooked smile covered his lips. Slowly his eyes closed as the Gummi Ship, which they were travelling in, had began to near Twilight Town, their destination and home for now.

Chip and Dale were beginning to make exclamations because they too were excited as they would to landing in Twilight Town, "We are here, guys!" They began to squeak and squeal whilst leaping up into the air. Kairi perked up, shifting to sit up straight and a smile covered her lips. "We're here, already? Wow!" Riku seemed to be content, as well, despite the fact he did not really know the Twilight Gang. He had heard a lot about them in the past from Sora, nattering on about how things were when he was looking for him and Kairi. If he heard the story once, he heard it a million times. Yet, he could not help but smile at his friends' courage simply to save him and Kairi, of course, he was proud. At the news, Sora leapt to his feet. He was unable to hide this excitement any more. He exploded similar to a volcano due to him staying quiet the majority of the journey. His explosion of exclamations and leaping from foot to foot was to shock yet make his friends grin, "YES!" He shouted and the echoes which occurred in the Gummi Ship simply amplified his excitement!

As the Gummi ship came to a halt on the outskirts of the town, just opposite from the central train station, the three disembarked. First, Kairi began to skip off, her head was in the clouds but once she touched the ground, her lips had curved into a wide smile. Her eyes closed and her beautiful red hair swung around her face, she then waited for the other two to leave the Gummi Ship. Next off was Riku, he held his head high and was prepared for anything and everything. His eyes scanned the unfamiliar place before moving behind Kairi, his hand placed on her shoulder to remind her, he was there for her. Finally, Sora appeared. A wide, almost too large for his face, grin was on show. His spikey hair was blowing in the gentle breeze and he approached his friends, standing with them for a moment.

Within seconds though, Sora heard that voice. The almost quack like words of Donald, before Sora knew it, Donald came bounding out of the station doors, followed by Goofy, who was also moving at high speed. The pair launched themselves at Sora. "Sora!" Donald let out as he soon grounded Sora on the floor. Goofy quickly landed atop of Donald and Sora. Goofy was also pleased, managing to state "Sora!" as well after he regained his breath. The leap had winded Goofy and did not really do much for Donald or Sora.

Eventually the trio recovered, moving onto their feet yet still grinning at each other. Kairi and Riku were both grinning also, just pleased to see Sora beam with happiness. Kairi was quick to suggest, "Why don't we go and find Hayner, Pence and Olette? Let's tell them we're back!" She seemed to excited to refuse, so the five of them began to head through Twilight Town and towards the usual spot, where Kairi and Sora were both very sure as that would be where the trio would be.

The group began to walk through the streets, Sora recognizing some familiar faces and definitely familiar places. They had approached the Garage, which one time, Sora helped push a large delivery up the slope. They walked down the slope, coming to the back alley, which would lead them to the usual spot. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened so far but they were going to wait to ask the others for their side as they live here. As soon as they approached the usual spot, Kairi pushed through the large curtain like door. There were numerous squeals, excited shouts and general chatter when the four which didn't burst in arrived. Again the trio of Hayner, Pence and Olette let an outburst of greetings. Until they reached Riku, they never met him before. Sora quickly stepped in, "Hayner, Pence, Olette, this is Riku. Riku, I told you about these three!" They began to exchange greetings and quickly Hayner and Riku began to get along, chatting about different ways of battling. Nothing less than Sora had expected, though. It felt nice, to be surrounded by more people he knew, Sora felt oddly relaxed despite the current situation.

It wasn't until Sora heard the mention of the "Struggle" tournament did he perk up from this day dream state he slipped into. Riku, also, was interested. Of course, it was Hayner who originally mentioned it, Riku and Sora looked at each other and said at the same time, "I'll enter." Riku looked on at Sora, grinning and Sora was sure to return it, feeling confident of his abilities. Hayner was delighted at their responses and after a few seconds, he replied, "We'll put our names in for it, tomorrow. But, you guys must be tired! We'll sleep out here, with you." Goofy and Donald both nodded, for they were extremely tired, after their long train journey here. Sora, Kairi and Riku also nodded, and Kairi spoke up, "Thank you! We needed some where!"

After a long night of catching up, talking about memories from the not so distant past and simply being in each others company, they all fell asleep until the next morning. The night was peaceful, cool and the sky outside seemed brighter than before as eight large stars shone brighter than ever before.

* * *

In the morning, the sun began to rise earlier than expected. The sky turned into some beautiful shades before the sun finally settled in it place. The 8 friends all rose as around the same time, yet Sora was the first to yawn, loudly. The other 7 laughed, they all seemed content to be around each other, especially as they got on so well. After a while of morning preparation, Riku was the one who brought "Struggle" up, again. Hayner looked towards Sora and smiled, "You ready to go sign up for it?" Sora nodded even though he was too tired at the moment to speak. Riku, on the other hand was bouncing on the spot from anticipation and almost began demanding to go sign up for it, this instant. 

After waiting a few more minutes for Sora to awaken fully, the trio of Sora, Riku and Hayner headed off towards the Sandlot, to see the Struggle Promoter. Riku, confident as always, was swaggering with each step he took. His shoulders were swinging, as were his arms. His hair caught in the light breeze, lifting it from his shoulders. Hayner was walking along side Sora, occasionally dragging his feet. The trio were unusually quiet until Sora finally awoke fully. "Struggle!" Sora shouted, before playfully batting at Hayner, who was stood close to him as they walked down the stairs towards the sandlot. Riku jumped a few steps and upon landing, almost lost his balance but it serves him right for attempting to show off in front of both Sora and Hayner.

Once the trio finally reached the Struggle Promoter, he had bad news. There were only two spots left in this tournament, Riku looked at Sora, Sora looked back and him and quickly to Hayner. At which point, Hayner backed off, rubbing his arm from where Sora earlier batted it with his hand, "It'll be fun to see you two go against each other, actually!" At which point Riku beamed a confident smile, he was always over confident when it came to battling with Sora, "And we all know who is going to win!" He said, teasingly towards Sora. Sora, at that point, took a stance to try and intimidate Riku yet obviously at the same time make the pair laugh. Meanwhile, the Struggle Promoter had written their names on the board, to keep track of how many wins and losses they have had.

Riku and Sora had been put together to be in the first Struggle match and the winner would go on to Struggle against Seifer - who was once more, the current champion. Riku was the first to walk onto the raised platform, once having received his padded bat, which they used in Struggle matches. The padded bat was meant to soften the blow from each whack. The bat was a bit different from the normal choice of weaponry Riku would use, yet none the less, once he was in the center of the platform he struck a pose of confidence. The crowd whom gathered enjoyed watching the Strugglers before the matches, trying to intimidate their opponents with their poses. After a few minutes the screams and shouts of adoring Struggle fans died down, Sora then decided walked onto the platform and take center stage from Riku to return the gesture.

He was recognized automatically from those who went to the matches which he was in before. Again many avid fans began screaming and shouting as Sora also, simply to rival Riku's sudden fan base, pulled a stance. The Struggle Promoter was hopping from one foot to the next, simply out of excitement and anticipation of this match. He noticed how well balanced the pair seemed to be so he knew how close the match will end up being. The Promoter took a while to start the countdown, so Riku and Sora were using the time wisely whilst waiting; they were simply driving the fans wild. Hayner, whom was in the crowd, wasn't sure who to root for at this stage of the competition, they were both his friends. Only a few seconds later did the rest of the gang appear behind him. Kairi, Olette, Pence, Donald and Goofy within moments after looking at each other and Hayner, with beaming grins, did they all decide to chant. "C'MON GUYS, YOU CAN DO IT!" Not singling one from the other, of course.

Finally the Struggle Promoter decided to call a count down, "3.2.1...Struggle!" At that last word, Riku didn't know what had truly hit him, as Sora pushed forwards from the balls of his feet and caught Riku around the chest with the Baton. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure, but when he did, the sudden lunge at Sora knocked him back quite some way.

Sora was stumbling after the attack which was used by Riku. So Riku decided to take advantage so he moved closer and tried to once more attack Sora with the padded baton, Sora brought his up quickly enough to guard himself from the blow. This same attack from Riku happened a few times and each time, Sora guarded himself. Riku, after a while, grew bored of the guarding motions of Sora, so he decided to swing at Sora's stomach for the next blow. Sora was again thrown back but again he quickly launched forwards and threw Riku off his feet. Riku luckily landed on his feet after the blow even though he stumbled a few times.

The crowd, at this time, were going wild. Many people were shouting for either Riku or Sora, the shouts were drowning together. But, close to the stairs, which lead up to the usual spot, a warp of darkness formed. A hooded figure emerged, wearing a long, black coat and everything else it wore was black. The figure's hands were covered in black gloves to hide any skin. This figure stood there, observing the match being seemingly to be more fixed and interested in Sora and his actions rather than Riku. At this time, though, Donald and Goofy noticed it; the figure seemed alerted but didn't move as much as they expected. Slowly, the figure pulled his hood down.

It was Axel, the fiery redhead, with piercing eyes. He seemed content on watching Sora, ignoring Donald and Goofy who were alerting Pence, Olette, Hayner and Kairi. It took a few minutes but Axel outstretched his arm and his hand was trembling, "Roxas!" He shouted, louder than any one else was shouting for either Sora or Riku. His face was turning into a similar state as before, saddened and longing for Roxas.

This shout had caught the attention of the crowd and the pair Struggling. Sora turned, seeing Axel, as did Riku. Axel literally trembled one noticing Sora was looking at him, he then knew that Roxas was indeed safe. For a moment Sora seemed confused and almost automatically dropped his padded baton. Sora was indeed baffled, how did Axel still exist? He… Faded, right?! Into the darkness, he sacrificed himself to help.

At which point, Sora began to force his way though the crowd towards Axel. An odd look on his face, the hair on his head blowing back off of his forehead. Axel simply stood there as a trembling mess… How was Sora really going to react to meeting someone he thought was gone, again…? Sora wasn't quite sure how to react, though there were thoughts which ran through his mind yet they of a good kind and good intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**C**hapter Two_

* * *

Back in that world which was cloaked in darkness, Axel warped back into his room. It seemed to be empty, like his chest. Axel took a few paces forwards, the floorboards beneath his feet creaked, alerting anyone who might have been in the hallway that he was back from his small venture.

It was only a few moments until Demyx burst into the room, flicking his short, mullet like hair back from his face. Axel couldn't help but smile, his mood had truly lifted from that pep talk earlier. Demyx stood in the doorway as Axel took his place on his bed. "The other members wanna' see you, Axel." He spoke, leaning on the doorframe. Axel looked at him blankly, or rather in thought yet slowly a smile curved on his lips. Axel's eyed soon began looking at his body lean into the frame, it made him think and for a moment, Demyx faded away and in his place was Roxas. Roxas was standing there, in his black, long coat and leaning against the doorframe, smiling. Axel could hear Roxas' voice echo through his head, speaking his name. Yet, as Demyx approached him this sweet daydream faded away and back into reality Axel came tumbling.

It took only a few seconds for Axel to snap at Demyx, "What are you doing in here, again?!" He would seem angry but he was simply distraught, again. That daydream was a tease, he missed Roxas. His best friend and the only person, aside from Demyx, he could trust. Despite being snapped at, Demyx moved to sit beside Axel once more and before he knew it, another member of the Organization stomped into the room.

Xemnas, a Nobody which Sora defeated himself appeared in the room. He seemed disgusted at the show of emotion packed into this small room, "Listen up and listen fast, we're going to get your little Roxas back. Not so you can stop your whimpering and sniffling. We need his abilities and since he can wield the Keyblade and is still one from the darkness… He is the Key of Destiny. He got away once, but not again!" Xemnas seemed annoyed, extremely annoyed. He stood in the room, towering over any piece of furniture and the pair whom were sat on the bed.

Xemnas was standing in the room, looking down at Axel more than Demyx. He seemed disgusted at his snivelling behaviour over the loss of Roxas. It took a few moments, but, Demyx stood up and tried to defend his emotionally broken friend. "Xemnas.. You have really picked on the wrong guy, he's a ticking time bomb and you and I both know he betrayed the members of the Organization once, he can do it twice. Just back down!" Xemnas seemed unimpressed at this admirable action and quickly brought his hand to Demyx's face, smacking him onto the floor. At which point, the ruthless leader looked down at Demyx, "Learn your place." With those three words, Xemnas then disappeared from the room.

After Xemnas left, Axel moved onto the floor beside Demyx, sitting down and looking at him, "Are.. Are you okay?" He spoke, quietly and of course, sounding genuinely concerned. Demyx seemed dumbfounded and again, he got those weird thoughts trailing through his mind. Demyx simply nodded and Axel smiled. "Good, we don't want you bein' hurt..." He smiled down at Demyx and offered him his hand to help him up. Demyx took his hand and slowly was hauled to his feet. Things seemed odd between the pair to say the least. Axel had not let go of Demyx's hand and nor had Demyx of Axel's. The pair looked at each other and soon Demyx literally leapt away, worried of how Axel was going to react.

Axel looked at Demyx and for a moment, his face screwed up. He seemed hurt that Demyx let his hand go. "…Oh." Demyx was looking towards the floor, his feet shuffling and quick enough, his hood was pulled over his head and hid the fact he had an torn facial expression splashed across his face. Axel slowly began to leave the room. He too pulled his hood up and eventually he began to walk down the hallway towards the main room.

In the main room, there was a sea of black coats. 11 including himself. The two missing Organization members were Demyx who decided to stay in Axel's room and Roxas whom had reunited with his somebody, being Sora. There was a deathly silence in the room when Axel decided to walk into the room, all eyes were on this treacherous traitor, or their opinion of one at least. He was quick to prepare himself in case some one decided they wanted a piece of him, almost automatically he summoned the pair of red and white Chakram which he chose to wield.

Nobody surprisingly got up to challenge him, yet he still stood there holding onto them for self defence, since the prevention is truly better than the cure. He was expecting at least some one to confront him yet only Xemnas did, "Fool!" Some force swept Axel from his feet for a moment which rather severally injured him. This angered him to a point where he could not stand it. Vexen was about to stand up to take some form of fury out on Axel, whom was the person who got him into this state to begin with.

Demyx, from the other room, heard the commotion and soon enough ran through to assist and at least attempt to help Axel, who he had bonded with more than the other Organization members. At which point it was obvious that the majority of the fury filled Organization members had turned against Axel and would certainly turn against anyone who sided with him.

Demyx himself was infuriated but not by Axel's actions yet by the rest of the Organization. The main room which the group were situated in, was large and rather elaborate unlike the small, dingy room Axel had. Without a warning, Demyx pushed Axel behind him in an act of protection. He had finally managed to sort his head and decided whose side he truly was on. At this moment, the Organization had finally split into two groups. Demyx, braver than ever before, spoke out, "If you want to get to Axel, you have to go through me." For a moment, everyone fell silent but quickly enough Vexen was cocky enough to speak up. "I have no problem with that." He threw his hair back, yet Demyx was quick off the mark to create a water duplicate of himself to provide a good enough distraction for Vexen to go through whilst Demyx helped the injured Axel to his room.

"Axel, we have to move, now! Lets go to the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, we can keep an eye on Roxas there, too…" Demyx whispered into Axel's ear and Axel nodded. It took a lot of Axel's energy to fade into the darkness along with Demyx to take this journey, but, the pair of them ended up reappearing in the basement of the Library of the Old Mansion. Axel was weak especially after the forceful attack of Xemnas, yet despite that he got up and swaggered to Demyx. "You do know… You have chosen your side now and even if you want to go back to the others, they will destroy you for being a traitor, right?" He spoke softly yet with a serious tone to his voice, he was panting as well. It took a few moments but once he regained his breath he managed to stand still and look on at Demyx, awaiting his reply.

Demyx stood there, looking down at his feet. It took a few moments but slowly Demyx began to peel off the black coat which the Organization wore to signify they were all banded together. Axel didn't know what to think but when finally Demyx had pulled it off and left it in a heap around his ankles, Axel understood. He looked at Demyx who looked so odd without the long, black coat which the Organization wore. He looked so odd standing there in a black vest which had a hood on it, elbow pads and black gloves. For a moment, Axel batted his eyelids in disbelief but eventually smiled when he noticed the silver chain around Demyx's neck with a small replica of his Sitar. Demyx smiled widely feeling oddly free without the coat binding his body.

Axel quickly took his coat off, throwing it at the floor. He looked down and he also felt oddly free as he stood there moving his pale arms through the air. He was also in an identical top to Demyx apart from it was white. He also had re-enforced elbow pads on and black gloves and a small chain around his neck, yet on it was an unusual tribal marking in the shape of a flame.

Believe it or not, the vests and the colours which they were, reflected on the intentions the wearer had in mind before fading away for the first time. The black colour of Demyx's vest was chosen because he was working with bad intentions in mind before he faded into the darkness. He faded away after a fight which he was battling against Sora. This fight ended in a bad with Sora defeating him and this consequently lead to Demyx originally fading into darkness.

Axel on the other hand, sacrificed himself so that Sora could continue on and rescue Kairi. At the time, Axel was fighting along side with Sora to defeat all of the Nobodies which appeared. To end the fight with Sora on top, Axel performed a kamikaze attack which lead to him fading away into the darkness. Before he faded away, he apologised for kidnapping Kairi and revealed that all he wanted to do was to see Roxas. He originally faded into the darkness with good intentions on his mind, from what was thought to be his final fight.

The pair looked at each other, seeming in disbelief at their decision but soon a smile cracked upon both of their faces and they decided to snoop around the Computer Room. Axel in himself felt a lot better after shredding the binding coat, he saw himself as now free and as did Demyx.

As the pair began to snoop around, they came across numerous coffee cups as well as empty packets of food and torn pages from books. The computer monitors were also smashed, Axel noticed. Demyx and Axel looked at each other, this place was badly trashed up. They began to make their way up to the main floor of the Library yet on their way, Nobodies of the Dusk variety attacked them. Axel was the one whom decided to use his Chakrams and destroy them. It took all of three swift moves to destroy the three Dusks which had appeared and then Axel grinned once more, "I haven't lost my touch, at all!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Usual Spot, Olette and the rest of the Twilight Town Gang had stirred. They were bored, needing an adventure of some sort. Again, there were rumours beginning to spread around the small community of Twilight Town. There was the rumour that like the girl who once appeared in the Old Mansion window on the second floor, that there were now two men who walked around the second floor.

Pence, Hayner and Olette were of course interested in this and deep inside of Sora, Roxas stirred in his heart. Roxas wanted to go and explore, so Sora stood up, "Why don't we go and search this place, again?" He smiled, Olette, Pence and Hayner leapt to their feet, nodding. Goofy and Donald seemed more interested in collecting supplies as they had a hard mission ahead of them. Kairi and Riku had still not awoken, so Sora stopped for a moment, "Should we wait for those two..?" He asked, his hair fell in front of his face for a moment.

He didn't want to leave without Kairi and Riku as he spent so much time looking for them, so the four sat down and began the waiting game. Eventually Kairi and Riku awoke, both whom were jumped with questions. "Do you wanna' come exploring?!" Sora asked, quickly to the two whom just woke. Kairi rubbed at her hair, she was still sleepy but regardless nodded and got up, smiling. Riku seemed a little more sceptical, "Exploring where, exactly?" He asked, looking around before setting his eyes on Sora's own.

Sora looked into Riku's eyes and soon grinned, punching at his friends arm, "'Ey, afraid we're gonna' find something scary?" Sora began to tease, which was not that unusual because if Riku was not teasing Sora it was vise versa. Sora again began to tease, "BOO!" He shouted into Riku's face yet he did not expect the reaction he was going to get. Riku launched himself at Sora, tackling him into the floor and leaning over him, pinning him down. "Scared yet?" Riku then began to tease, looking down into his best friends eyes, for a moment taking in the colours which swirled around.

Sora bucked upwards, throwing Riku off of him and moving to his feet and grinning, "I guess that's a, you're coming, then?" Sora offered his hand to Riku, bending down slightly. Kairi, who was behind him began to grin and looked over to Olette who was also grinning. Pence and Hayner just looked at each other and made a tutting sound.

So, after the amateur dramatics, the group of 6 friends began to make their way through Station Heights, down the slope and they noticed Donald and Goofy at the item shop. The item shop was situated to the side of the arc which would lead them to Market Street: Tram Common. Sora waved at the pair, as did everyone else as they darted through the streets similar to a herd of small Wildebeest.

Once they were in the middle of Tram Common, the group looked around, noticing somewhat familiar places, one place was the armour shop. They all smiled towards each other before walk down towards the crack in the wall which lead them into the large forest.

They all knew that the forest inbetween Tram Common and the Old Mansion was normally filled with those odd, silvery creatures, known to Sora and Riku as Dusks. Sora and Riku seemed prepared, Sora going in front of the other four whom were weapon less and Riku behind them, just as a precaution. Luckily for Sora and Riku, they emerged from the forest unharmed. The forest was dark and as they walked back into the light, it took a while for their eyes to adjust.

Inside the Mansion, Axel still felt weak from the earlier attack. Axel and Demyx made their way into the white room, looking around at the numerous drawings, both of them smiling. It was not until Axel almost collapsed that anything happened. Demyx rushed to Axel, managing to support him up from then. Axel looked down into Demyx's eyes and face before a smile covered his lips, "Thanks." He spoke quietly and he leant his head against Demyx's shoulder, whom in turn laid his head against Axels, so that they were facing each other.

Outside, Kairi noticed something in the window. Some body with red hair and another with brown, she then rather idiotically called out, "Eww! Is that two boys kissing?!" She seemed shocked and this did get the attention of Sora, Riku and the others. Originally at Kairi's comment, Sora and Riku both blushed a light pink in colour but quickly shook it off before any one noticed. The pair stared at each other before Sora pushed in front of Kairi, looking up at the window. When he looked up, no one was there. "Kairi, there is no one there!" He mumbled, before walking towards the large gates.

As Sora approached the gates, something felt familiar, eerie to say the least. For a moment, he had that feeling of he was once in this position before. For a split moment, his mind shut off and he appeared to be Roxas. Standing there, surrounded by Dusks and nought but the padded Struggle baton in his hand. Despite how much he lunched, swung and generally went after the Dusks, they dodged his attacks until finally, the Kingdom Key materialized in his hands.

After defeating the Dusks, a photograph tumbled onto the floor. As he was still Roxas in this subconscious thought, he looked into the photograph through Roxas' eyes. It was a picture set in front of the Old Mansion's gates. It was a picture of Sora and Roxas, they were sat back to back and turning towards the camera, smiling. The difference was, Roxas was wearing an Organization XIII jacket opposing his normal clothing choice. They had their arms linked also it seemed odd, like, they weren't meant to be one person, but two separate people.

Once Sora came back into reality, after what was really only 30 seconds at the maximum, he pushed his way through into the front garden part of the Old Mansion. Those thoughts of Roxas were running through his mind, was Roxas really happy inside him? Did Kairi ever feel like that with Naminé? He sighed before leaning down and sitting for a moment as the others caught up. When they did he flashed a smile to reassure them he was fine. Yet, little did Sora really know was each time he doubted himself and a little bit of darkness be formed, Roxas became somewhat stronger and more dominant inside of Sora.

Olette and Hayner took the lead in the group, pushing in the Mansion doors and being hit by a fog of dust. They looked around, having quite thick, brown dust clinging to their faces, Olette stumbled slightly as she was overwhelmed by the thick fog of dust hitting her straight in the face. No one had been in here for some time, not since their last little adventure anyways. Hayner sucked in his stomach, standing up straight and looked exactly like a pigeon when they stuck their chests out. Before Olette knew, she had Hayner's hand wrapped around her wrist and he began to tug her towards the stairs. "C'mon! Lets go this way" Hayner whispered to Olette, as they were sneaking away from the main group.

As the pair began to creep up the stairs, some of the floorboards creaked under their feet. Olette let out a quiet gasp but Hayner continued to tug her along. When they were on the hallway of the second floor, he looked around, noticing a near by door. "In here, I know where this goes!" He whispered once more to her, again beginning to tug her into the room. Once Hayner shut the door of what was the Library, the attention of Sora and the rest of the group, whom were standing in the foyer, had been caught. "What was that?" Sora asked, seeming confused, the rest of the group shrugged.

The air in the Library was thick with dust which made it rather hard to breathe. In front of the pair were odd, pale blue stairs leading downwards. Hayner seemed content on staying there near to the books at that moment until Olette managed to break his grip. "Why have you stopped? C'mon, lets go!" Perking up, Hayner then began to follow her, walking merrily behind her and enjoying the view. As Olette continued to walk down the stairs, two odd, silvery creatures appeared in front of her. Hayner rushed in front of her and quickly pulled her into the room which this odd walkway lead to.

Once inside the room, the pair panted and began looking around, it was reasonably easier to breathe in here. It was again pale, blue and yet gave off an odd smell. It smelt old, ancient even. "What were those things?" Hayner turned to Olette, and placed his hands on her shoulders, but slowly allowed his hands to run down her arms. "Actually.. Are you okay?" He seemed concerned and at that moment his short, blonde hair tumbled in front of his face. Olette was about to answer but from the darkness a man dressed in a white, sleeveless shirt and in black pants appeared. As he revealed himself from the darkness, he also had bright red hair, piercing green eyes and two facial markings. He looked down at the pair in front of him, it took him a moment, but when his lips opened, he summoned the pair of Chakrams. "..They were Nobodies, I'm presuming? Most probably Dusks.. Oh, the name is Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" He flashed a grin at the pair before approaching them.

He stood, towering over the duo but he seemed friendly enough for Olette to speak up, "Where did you come from?" She seemed confused and rather annoyed at how this man intruded a moment she had been waiting for, for a long time. But, when the man smiled down at her with that smooth smile, she couldn't help but feel that the bad feelings had melted and she began to relax around him. Axel looked at Hayner, who was red in the face after being interrupted. He couldn't help but laugh then, "Oh, young love…" Axel made his way to the door but before he could step through it, the two, silvery creatures appeared in this room, this time with a few shadow heartless accompanying them. Axel's face dropped, he seemed concerned but before anything could happen to the pair of teens he was protecting, a blast of fire erupted from underneath the creatures standing, destroying them in an instant.

He turned around, checking on both Olette and Hayner and noticed some Dusks were creeping up on them and once more a lick of fire destroyed them. He muttered under his breath, "What else are you going to throw at me?" Looking from left to right for some kind of sign, but he relaxed once he heard no more disturbances. Olette looked at Hayner and he returned that look, smiling. They owed this redhead their lives, despite the rocky start.

Eventually, Axel turned to Olette and Hayner, smiling. "Like I said.. I'm Axel. Who are you?" He allowed the two Chakrams in his hands to dematerialize, before awaiting their reply. Olette was the first to speak up, "Well, this.." She pointed to Hayner, "Is Hayner, he's one of my best friends. I'm Olette." She smiled up at him, Axel nodded at both Olette and Hayner. Axel once more spoke, "My best friend should be around here… Somewhere." He scanned the room with his eyes and it wasn't long before Hayner made a rude comment, "Yeah, in your head." He muttered and Olette was quick to nudge him sharply in the waist.

Axel had heard the comment but decided to take it in jest, looking around once more and sighing. "You two, stay here okay? Don't get into any trouble and don't canoodle whilst I'm not here. I'll go find him and you can meet him." He smirked, raising an eyebrow at Hayner and cheekily throwing a wink at Olette before he darted into one of the other rooms which lead from the main one which they were in. After Axel had left, Olette seemed in shock and red in the cheeks. She shuffled a few times before catching Hayner's unimpressed glare. She smiled nervously and quickly grabbed Hayner's wrist like he did before to her. "Lets keep looking around, he'll find us again!" She giggled, this was rather out of character for her but Hayner smirked, finding this odd change something to be excited about. Olette ran off into the only other door which lead off from this room, dragging Hayner with her.

They ran into the computer room, which had thick dust lingering in the air and very little light apart from that radiating from the broken computer. Olette let go of Hayner's wrist and walked forwards so she could lean over and look at the destroyed computer. Cracks had smashed the monitors screens and once her eyesight hit the floor, she noticed a chain with a odd shaped charm attached laid in front of her. She leant down to pick it up, before she got up she noticed a heap of black material in the far corner, hidden. Hayner was tutting at this point and began to look around this small room, seeming not to care for scavenging today. Olette, however, couldn't take her eyes off what she spied. Slowly but surely, she picked up a large, black jacket and held it against her self. It smelt fresh and for some reason, reminded her of sea salt icecream. She began to feel along the jacket and once something crumpled under her fingers, she dug her fingers into the pocket out of curiosity. She pulled out a crumpled and torn piece of paper which had some lyrics to an unnamed song scrawled on it. Olette began to look over the lyrics a few times yet when she scanned over it a final time, she noticed the line, "Dance, water, dance" had been repeated a few times.

Olette was taken in, despite the repetitive chorus, her eyes seemed to widen as she read the scrawled mess of a song. Letting out a soft sigh, her head leant forwards and she quietly giggled, out of character for her. Hayner almost instantly picked up on these actions and snatched the paper from her, snorting once he read the pitiful lyrics. "So, this is your idea of some amazing guy? Some moron who can write.." He quickly mimicked, using a silly voice, "Dance, water, dance?" A scowl formed on his face, his forehead crumpled and within seconds Olette once more cracked up laughing.

* * *

In a different part of this rather large mansion, the fiery redhead was stalking his prey. Well, friend, would be a better description. Stomping through the corridors and grumbling under his breath, he was waiting for his encounter with that person whom he considered a best friend as of recently, being Demyx. Swinging his head back and letting out a mighty roar, similar to that of a lion's, "Demyx! Where are you!" His voice broke out and shattered the silence of the hallway. As Axel prowled the upper hallway towards the White Room, he sighed and pushed his spikey hair back from his face. He grumbled, banging on each door as he stormed towards the White Room. Once he came to the White Room, he pushed the door open and found Demyx leant up against a table, strumming away on his Sitar. The soothing music which Demyx was creating began to relax Axel's restless mood. Eventually Axel moved behind Demyx and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and began to rest into him. "…Mm, don't stop" Axel softly whispered before closing his eyes.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh as he allowed the elegant instrument in his hands to dematerialize as he turned to face Axel, seeming somewhat stunned at this display of affection. Once Axel took a look at Demyx, he looked at the floor and let him go, shuffling his feet towards the exit. Demyx began to follow him like he was enticed with how Axel moved. Axel lead Demyx on that short walk back to the computer room, on the way he had to stop a few times so Demyx could catch up, due to the hasty pace which Axel walked at. As Axel strode through the small hallways and corridors towards the computer room, he felt something similar to butterflies in his stomach.

Once the pair arrived in the original room where Axel met Olette and Hayner, Demyx couldn't help but frown. "Are you lying, again, Axel?" Demyx leant forwards, standing on the balls of his feet and his hands on his hips, before looking into Axel's eyes. Sighing and seeming somewhat distressed, Axel began to look around before noticing the door into the computer room was left open slightly and chatter was echoing from it. "..In here!" Axel grabbed at Demyx's wrist and tugged him into the next room along.

Axel and Demyx walked in on the pair of Hayner and Olette arguing. Smirking at each other, they slinked into the darkness to avoid being seen so they could listen to what had happened. Hayner was standing in front of Olette, with a face so red it looked sunburnt. Olette on the other hand seemed extremely agitated at the way Hayner was reacting to her simply admiring some lyrics. Olette was the first for Axel and Demyx to witness blowing up into a fit, "Well, pardon me for thinking some one was deep for writing lyrics! You do know, struggling matches aren't that deep! They just show you for the.. Violence seeking little.. Little person you are!" She growled at him, her eyes were narrow and if looks could kill, the look she was giving Hayner would certainly do some damage.

Hayner simply let out a sigh, but it sounded almost like it was meant in a sarcastic manner. He took a few moments to gather himself and he grumbled back at Olette, "Yeah, about as deep as a puddle! Hey, go fan girl after some guy with little talent, then!" He turned his back to her, the feeling of jealously building up inside of him was becoming stronger by the second as she clutched the crumpled piece of paper. Since Olette was given permission to admire the lyricist from Hayner, she muttered in a sing song kind of way, "Dance, water, dance".

Demyx seemed startled and within seconds he revealed himself from the shadows and his head turned towards Olette, "You're singing it all wrong, girl!" He shook his head, smiling as he walked to this young girl who was admiring his work. But the moment Olette laid eyes on Demyx, she got a funny feeling inside of her. It was odd and automatically she tuned into what he was saying. Axel also appeared from the shadows behind Hayner and placed his hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there.

Olette leant up against Demyx, her eyes rather wide and her cheeks a fresh pink in colour. Demyx wasn't used to females being this close to him and neither did he really like it but he ignored the oddness of the situation and allowed the large sitar of his to appear in his hands as he struck out a melody or two to simply keep Olette in awe to watch Axel's reaction. Smiling as he continued to finger at the strings of the Sitar, Olette began to sway slightly, it was rather odd for her. Axel stood there, behind Hayner. The pair seemed not amused by what Demyx was doing and how Olette was reacting.

Olette took it to the next step by leaning her head on Demyx who automatically leapt to his feet, she took it too far for this nobody. Olette seemed in shock as Demyx had his Sitar dematerialize and stand away from her. Axel smirked and Hayner joined him as Demyx sighed softly, "Sorry… I… I don't like being close to girls." Hayner's heart jumped for joy and Axel seems relieved and they were both quick enough to shout out at the same time towards Olette, "IN YOUR FACE!"

Olette looked increasingly hurt by the reactions by the three males but sucked her pride up and shook her head laughing softly. "Heh, I guess… You're right, Hayner." She smiled gently at Hayner and pushed her hair from her face. Hayner looked down at the floor and seemed to shuffle his feet rather embarrassingly. Axel took it up to ruffle Hayner's short hair and tilt his head to the side. For a moment that action to him felt familiar, like it had happened a time before. Axel then coughed and looked at Demyx, Hayner and Olette. "C'mon, we better go. It's probably getting late and I want some icecream.." Axel grumbled, walking towards the exit of the room and once more when they left, some silvery dusks appeared.

Axel sighed, that odd feeling still playing on his mind and within seconds the two dusks in front of him burst into flames and faded away into the darkness, where they belonged. "Great, any more?" He seemed annoyed, that feeling was messing with his fragile being. He swung his arm, but Demyx caught one and tried to calm him down. "Hey, Axel, you're not being too impressionable to the younger members of our party" Demyx muttered and Axel sighed, nodding his head and walked on, towards the stairs which lead up into the dusty, old library.

* * *

As Hayner and Olette had parted from the main group, eventually Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Pence decided to go back to the usual spot, fed up of looking for the pair whom were probably up to something. Pence didn't really like to think what though, as they were his best friends and it was rather wrong. That was his opinion anyways, Hayner and Olette would never be right in his eyes. They were like siblings to him which would make their love, if it existed, incestuous to him!

Shaking his head, Pence walked along side with the rest of the gang, apart from Sora, towards the usual spot, snacking on their favourite icecream variety being sea salt. The gang seemed full of chatter as they noisily walked through the streets of Twilight Town, their chattering echoing and bouncing off the walls, which made them appear to be talking louder than they were. Sora had volunteered to stay behind at the mansion to wait for both Olette and Hayner to appear, as it would be dangerous for them to walk back with all these Dusks creeping around.

Olette and Hayner had moved ahead of Axel and Demyx at this point, running through the dust ridden foyer and out into the front garden. Not noticing Sora, they dashed past him and into the forest, towards the Usual Spot for the fact they now had gloating rights. They met the people inside of the mansion and they weren't human!

Axel and Demyx followed, but half way, Demyx stopped in his paces. He seemed distracted and walked back in. "Hey, Axel, I'll catch you up. I need to finish something." He mumbled and Axel nodded, acknowledging he heard it.

Demyx turned on the spot, the heels of his shoes digging into the gravel pathway and once more he disappeared into the mansion. Axel noticed Sora whom was alone. Sighing, he knew he had to confront him once more. Seeming nervous, Axel pulled the white hood of his sleeveless shirt over his head to at least conceal his appearance for a while whilst talking to the dumbfounded Sora. Yet, as Axel approached the young hero, things weren't as they first seemed.

The young hero was sat on the spot with blank, white eyes. The pupils of his eyes had rolled back into his head for some odd reason. Also, his right leg began to shake violently and uncontrollably, jerking from left to right. The breeze swept the hero's hair over his face, but at that moment from his mouth foam began to spew from the corners and the vigorous shaking from before grew in intensity. Wheezing, his body hit the floor, sprawled out on his back and began to hyperventilate. Sora's chest rose and fell quickly which was only a fraction of what his heart was beating inside of his chest.

Axel was beginning to panic, never had he been one to be good at first aid, but he knelt beside Sora, trying to comfort him yet little did he know, he was taunting Roxas inside of Sora's body. Axel flung his hood down, thinking that his odd appearance might of triggered this off but as the back of his hand touched the cheek of Sora's, a familiar voice left Sora's lips. "Axel.." The voice whined on through Sora's dry lips, it was Roxas' voice. Sora's hand which was twitching violently moved from the floor into the air and grabbed a hold of Axel's wrist, jerking violently still.

Inside of Sora's mind was chaos, his personality had finally been ripped apart, his heart was a battleground from then forth. His mind and heart was a clash between black and white, both unable to overpower the other. Inside this young boy's imagination, the nobody side of him had truly bided his time and was causing a riot. Inside of Sora's mind, he was greeted with the fully cloaked Roxas, wielding two Keyblades, swinging them around in a dangerous and intimidating manner. Sora was stood there, he felt 7 again as in his hand he clutched the badly put together wooden sword. Nails in the handle dug into his hand as he clutched a hold of it tighter.

All was silent in Sora's mind, all he heard was the Keyblades which Roxas wielded cutting through the air with a dangerous delicacy. Sora let out numerous pants, each being heavier than the last, as his he began to feel weaker than ever before. Sora had seemed to have forgotten all of his techniques which left him in an awkward position. Stumbling from shock, Sora was the one to make the first move in this duel. In immediate reaction, Roxas brought the darker Keyblade of the two directly up into the chest of Sora's and throwing him into the air with brute force alone.

With a few swift movements from beneath the falling angel, Roxas swung the pair of Keyblades at an extreme speed and again, Sora was tossed into the air like a rag doll. Finally noticing what was happening, Sora tried to perk up but when he was tossed onto the floor, landing heavily on the wooden sword he was horrified to see it had snapped in two. He couldn't give up hope nor faith this early on, so with all his strength the rather motionless body of Sora's had movement and he moved weakly onto his feet. Stumbling, Sora was fast to use the first of the two broken pieces of his wooden sword to block a potentially dangerous blow to his face from Roxas.

The overpowering strength of Roxas threw Sora onto his knees, one of the dual Keyblades being pointed at the chest of this hero. "…I want to see you beg for mercy." Roxas spoke, loud and clearly so his point wouldn't be missed, yet Sora seemed reluctant to lower himself to a state of begging for his sanity. Displeased with Sora's actions, Roxas used the darker Keyblade to strike Sora across the face and the other to launch him into the air, leaving him weapon less and eventually for Sora, everything in focus faded to black.

"_Walking this road,  
Without you,  
To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end_."

"_Faded Memories,  
Reconstructed Memories,  
A dream - a dream of you,  
In a world without you_."

"_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.  
A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.  
I want to line the pieces up --  
yours and mine_."

"_Don't give up_!"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_**C**hapter Three_

* * *

"_Don__'__t give up_!"

The body of Sora's tumbled into the floor heavily, dust rising and settling on his skin in a thin coat. Those words of pure light, in that familiar voice, ringing through his ears. Roxas stood, looking over Sora's body, lowering the Keyblades in his hands towards the floor. Everything fell silent for a moment apart from the panting which Roxas let out.

Like something from the grave, Sora's hand began to move, his fingers flexing as slowly the beaten and battered hero lifted himself from the floor to his feet. It took him a moment, but once he was balanced on his two feet, he took the time to push his hair back from his face and a smile flooded his face. Roxas seemed shocked but saw this as a challenge as once more he took an offensive stance. Sora continued to smile until he leant forwards where in his hands the Kingdom Key materialized.

Sora gripped at the hilt of the Kingdom Key before swinging his arm back and moving it so the Keyblade touched the throat of Roxas, or rather, touched against the material of his dark jacket. Shaking his head, Roxas let out a small chuckle, seeming to be unimpressed by Sora's attempt to intimidate him. "A classic battle between dark and light." Roxas muttered before striking with the darker metallic Keyblade, the clash of the metals in each left a ringing crash in the air. Sora's wide grin wiped from his face and he also quickly took an offensive stance to rival that of Roxas'.

The hood which was over the head of Roxas hid his face with shadows, apart from his lips, which curved into a sadistic grin. A light wind caused by the twirling of his Keyblades blew up into Roxas' face and his hair lifted up into the breeze, so the many shades of light fiery auburn, mousey brown and soft blondes shimmered in the dim light which was provided inside of Sora's mind. Slowly, the hood slipped back off of Roxas' head, the bright, ocean blue eyes pierced through the darkness. His fine eyebrows scrunched and curved downwards towards the middle of his forehead. Scowling, Roxas soon brought Oathkeeper to the side of Sora's face once more in a sweeping action, Sora was launched from his feet and into the air like a rocket

When Sora came tumbling through the air back to the ground, luckily, he landed on his feet. The balls of his feet made the landing somewhat more cushioned as he landed in a crouch. Being incredibly weak from before but still persisting, Sora swung the Kingdom Key up once more to defend himself as Roxas had honed in and swung both Oathkeeper and Oblivion towards him. Clashing of metal was all that could be heard, as Sora had began to be pushed back by Roxas' sheer brute strength. Knowing he had to act and act fast Sora took a chance and he swung the bar of the Keyblade upwards under Roxas' chin. For once, Roxas was now at Sora's mercy, so it was obvious Sora took no chances and proceeded on to leap into the air so he could use a combination of various attacks to try and wear down his Nobody.

The attacks which were struck upon Roxas time and time again did little next to no damage and finally after accepting all the blows, Roxas turned his body awkwardly in the air, so to show off as he landed after a spectacular backflip. Landing in a crouch, similar to Sora, he swung his two Keyblades out to help him balance even more so but also to attempt to intimidate Sora. Sighing, Sora stood straight, looking at Roxas, the pair knew they were evenly matched in skill yet for some reason Sora seemed weaker against his darker other half.

Roxas mockingly yawned, his beautifully coloured hair shimmered once more as the outburst of warm air from his mouth had somehow blown upwards. Sora's face dropped even more and at that point Sora allowed his guard down, thinking Roxas had grown bored of this senseless fighting. Rather stupidly, Sora let his Keyblade dematerialize from his hands, into a small puff of light and shimmers. From the corner of his eyes, Roxas caught these ill thought out actions of Sora and quickly Roxas swung both Keyblades in unison to strike at Sora.

Sora had little option but to prepare himself and stumble backwards in defeat as Roxas had both caught him out and over powered him. Sora landed on his back rather heavily, his limbs bounced once they hit the floor once before settling down against it. Sora's eyes were shut but he was fully aware of the defeat he just suffered. In a complete contrast from his earlier actions Roxas leant down beside of Sora's. His gloved hand slipped over the face of Sora's lightly touching it and stroking his eyelids, before he leant forwards and with a soft whisper, "Forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." The words echoed in Sora's ears and if he had the ability to smile then, he would of.

Back in reality, Axel had been sat beside the fitting Sora, trying to calm him down and occasionally mopping up the mess which foamed from his mouth. Stroking at Sora's hair, Axel was then surprised to see what appeared to be some form of ghostly figure rise from his body and the fitting easing off. Yet as it came to be stood up, taking a full form and being once more shrouded in that dark coat, Roxas stood. Roxas had not seen the light of day for some time and his immediate reaction was to allow his nostrils to flare and sniff up the scents near by. Upon smelling something familiar nearby him, slowly Roxas turned around to see the redheaded male stood behind him, gawping in awe.

Roxas' eyes widened, last he remembered this friend of his was… Well, gone. Seeming in disbelief himself, he took it upon himself to bound at Axel before leaping into his arms. As Roxas flew through the air towards Axel, he had no choice but to catch him. Axel wrapped his arms securely around Roxas and as the momentum from Roxas' leap had somehow transferred into Axel, his feet began to pivot so that the pair moved around in a circle as they clutched onto each other. Roxas allowed his head to lay against Axel's shoulder and continued to sniff, taking in the scent of his hair and Axel, he was just content to be reunited with his true best friend.

* * *

Feeling like a bird on a branch, Demyx was stood in line with the window in the white room, where he had recently begun to spend a lot of his time. Noticing the fiery redhead clutching upon to another male, with a long, black coat made his blood boil. Under his breath Demyx growled, "Roxas…" as he noticed the pair begin to get closer and from behind appear to be more than just friends.

Axel and Roxas were clutching ahold of each other yet there was once point were the pair stopped turning and took the time to look into each others eyes. The deep, ocean blue eyes of Roxas' began to tell many tales to Axel, who's lips curved upwards into a soft smile. The emerald green eyes of Axel's sparkled like the jewels they resembled as they looked into those of Roxas. For a moment, the pair seemed to just freeze in that position. Inside of Axel's chest he felt an odd sensation, like a heart missing a beat and he didn't know what to do next. So leaning forwards, brushing his nose past that of Roxas' he was interrupted by the awoken Sora who gasped, "You two…?"

In shock from being interrupted, Axel was the first to push away from the formerly close partnership to then pull some disgusted looking face. Turning to Sora with bright red cheeks, Axel mumbled, "I see you are okay…" Inside his mind, he thought about finding some way to knock him back out and reclaim those lost moments with Roxas. Roxas was stood there with a face scrunched up and seeming unimpressed by Axel pushing him away but then he grunted, "Sora…." Inside of Roxas' mind a small whirlwind was blowing, mainly of him and Axel.

Clasping his hands together, Roxas sighed heavily and tipped his head off to one side, resting it on the pile which his hood created. His cheeks were a bright pink as he mumbled in some form of tune, "Axel and Roxas… Roxas and Axel." He forgot where he was, before he spun around on his heels and allowing them to dig into the soft soil. It wasn't until a glove smacked him in the face did he come around, Sora stood there, smirking widely at him. "Oh? So… That's why I always thought about Axel like that!" Sora put emphasis on the word 'that'.

Both Axel and Roxas blushed and unison they looked at the floor, shuffling their feet upon the lawns in front of the walls. Sora, in front of the pair lifted his head so those shining eyes of his would turn to the heavens. The sky above was beginning to turn a darker shade indicating the sun was setting. A disturbance from behind lead Axel to turn around. It was Demyx, whom had swallowed his pride and joined the group for the chatter. Roxas and Axel both smiled widely at Demyx, as an explosion of chit chat erupted from the mouths of the pair.

After a while though, once the sun had fully set, Sora stamped his foot down and raised his voice, "C'mon! Let's head towards the Usual Spot, we'll be easy targets for those bastards." For the first time and seeming shocked, Sora cursed. He turned towards the forest, allowing the Kingdom key to materialize in his grip. The trio which were left behind followed into the darkness which was the forest at night. Being on high alert, they moved through the forest fast, swiftly and yet incredibly stealth like so not to alarm anything which might create more noise than a stampede of four males.

Running through the center of the town, their footsteps sounded like gunshots due to the emptiness. Swinging his Keyblade, Sora turned to look behind to make sure the other three had caught up. Allowing the weapon in his hands to dematerialize, Sora began to swagger towards the Usual Spot with some form of cockiness, yet that attitude was short lived when he walked straight into a Dusk. The silvery, odd glowing creature allowed its unusual arms to wave through the air as it stood in front of Sora, the zip like mouth moved to close.

Noticing that Sora was in trouble, Axel shouted at the top of his lungs, "BURN!" at which point, beneath the Nobody a fire licked and soon destroyed it, allowing it to fade back into the darkness where it came from. The smell of burning lingered in the air, the Nobody gave off an awful smell after it was destroyed. Sighing, Sora and the group of Nobodies moved towards the usual spot at a faster pace. Once they got there, Sora was shoved aside by a distraught looking Olette who was running towards the Sandlot, holding her arms against herself, suggesting she was extremely emotionally hurt. Sora who began to turn was stopped by Axel, "I'll follow. You three rest."

Axel was quick enough to turn on his heel and take off after the fleeing young girl. His fiery red hair blew back in the light evening breeze, so it whipped at his neck. Coming to the stairs which lead down to where Olette ran to, he stopped for a moment and spied on the young girl. Olette, however, continued to run towards one of the few benches and sit down with her head hung low. Sighing softly, Axel proceed to walk down the steps and eventually he approached her. His footsteps were echoing against the walls, which made them sound louder, which broke the silence which hung in the air. Slowly, Axel moved a finger underneath Olette's chin and lifted her head up, whilst moving into a crouch so he would be in her line of vision.

For a moment, Olette's eyes continued shed watery tears, which stained her cheeks with blotchy red patches. Axel once more sighed and used his thumbs to dry away the tears, this scene seemed all too familiar in his mind. Olette choked on what was a tear and she began to snivel, "Hayner, he.. He.. Brought up about those Heartless things and.. He said you are one and you're evil. And and and… He brought up the night I almost died… I… I don't think it was intentional but.." Axel placed a finger over Olette's lips to silence her and then he shifted from being crouched on the floor to being sat beside her, on the uncomfortable bench.

As he sat beside her, his arm slid around her shoulder and pulled her in closer towards him. Humming softly, Axel laid his head against her own and whispered, "Calm down, Oli. No one is worth your tears." At which moment, Olette perked up slightly and looked towards Axel, who was holding her protectively in his arms. "…Axel, why did you call me that?" She asked him, slowly. If any one else called her it, normally she would be biting their head off about now but this was different. Axel's eyes had widened, he wasn't even aware the words left his mouth so at that moment, he replied stiffly, "I don't… Know, it just slipped out, Olette."

Olette sighed, nodding and then leant deeper into Axel's body. Her eyes closed and she once more spoke, in a whisper like fashion, "Only one person called me Oli, he disappeared around.. 3 years ago. I can't even remember who he was though. I just remember his voice and those eyes… Emerald green, like my own…"

Axel let out a soft sigh, nodding. "Do you remember anything else about him?" He then felt rude, probing into her memories like that but surprisingly, Olette nodded. Normally, she was so protective about these memories and talking about them. Sighing softly, Olette looked up at him to begin to share with her what no one else had heard.

* * *

_Three years beforehand_;

Recently, things had been odd. Occasionally, these creatures of pure darkness appeared and many people had gone missing. There were many rumours going around and most of those were frightening to everyone, but even more so to the younger generation. A young girl had been alerted of these creatures and naturally she questioned her older brother. But recently, he had been distracted with something and he seemed anything but himself.

One night the young girl, who was Olette, laid in her bed. Looking up at the stars which were stuck onto her ceiling and glowing in the dim light, she sighed. Upon hearing a commotion outside, she moved and looked outside, seeing a wave of what appeared to be those shadow like creatures. Rubbing at her eyes in disbelief, she then scurried from her bed and into her Brother's room, despite being in her nightwear.

Banging on the door she started to cry, "Axel, open up, please! It's important!" She banged even more so until a sleepy character approached the door and opened it. Standing there, rubbing at his sleepy yet piercing green eyes, he sighed. He was only in his pyjama pants which hung loosely from his body. After rubbing at his eyes, he rubbed at his stomach which was highly defined for his age. His eyes trailed down to the distraught girl in front of him. "Hey, Oli, what is wrong?" He stood, one hand on his hip and he leant to one side. As he leant, the floppy, lifeless hair fell over his face so he automatically blew it back up and from his face before Olette could reply.

She grabbed ahold of Axel's wrist, tugging him into her room and forced him to look out the window. "..It's them! Axel… I'm scared!" She whined, holding onto her brother tightly, as she knew he was strong and had skills specifically in the fire department. Axel's face lost all expression and he literally threw her off of him. "You do not, by any means, leave the house and you do not by any means alert your friends…" He spoke, yet it was too soon as Olette screeched out, pointing outside the window, "Hayner! It's Hayner! He's out there, Axel! You got to do something!"

Axel was fast enough to run into his room and within seconds he was changed into a white vest and a pair of loose fitting, black jeans. Noticing Olette had ran down the stairs and out the house quickly, he sighed. Hopping as he pulled on his shoes, he then began to follow her and down the street. Dashing past many creatures which swiped for him, Axel dashed past and sped up so he once more could see his younger sister. Noticing her not too far in the distance, he once more sped up and used his strong arms to swing off many creatures which latched to him.

Once he approached the pair, who were cowering from fear Hayner managed to gather the courage to stand in front to try and protect Olette, despite this Axel sighed. Looking around, his hair once more blew in the soft wind and battered up into a messy style based behind his head. Looking back at Hayner, he nodded and soon swung both his arms, fires burst from the ground and licked at the creatures, destroying the first line and left them to fade into the darkness. From the darkness, small purple hearts were purged and they floated up into the dark sky.

Standing as a guardian, he shoved the cowering pair behind him, using his arms as a guard and slowly moving towards the pair were less of these creatures were. Looking at Hayner, he sighed and then shoved them to run, "I'll hold up here! You two run, get back home and I'll be back in a minute! Hayner, make sure Oli gets back safe or I'll kill you" He shouted, seeming angry but there was little he could do. Once Hayner and Olette ran off hand in hand towards his home, Axel swung his arms out and backed slowly towards his home. The shambling, shadow creatures moved towards him at a greater speed than before. The creatures gradually surrounded him in a large circle and closed in, he felt he was done for but a part of him insisted he continued. So the burst of flames which engulfed the first few lines of creatures were no shock and they almost instantly destroyed the creatures.

Destroying these heartless creatures in high numbers, Axel felt on a role until from behind a strong pain was inflicted upon his back. Forcing him forwards into the crowd of heartless, soon there were numerous shouts and pleads from this teenage hero. Managing to use that fire ability once more, the heartless which were close by were thrown into the air and destroyed. Infront of him, Axel noticed a male in a black jacket which touched near the floor. Before he knew it and before he could act once more, the exhausted Axel was struck straight in the chest by a flying, bright blue shield which felt oddly icy cold. As Axel was tossed into the air, a large purple heart lifted from his falling body and slowly the forgotten form of Axel hit the floor.

Things fell silent as those shambling creatures moved in their hundreds towards the town center, around 5 minutes passed of these creatures invasion. The crowd which surrounded Axel when he was defeated had depleted to only the male in the black jacket, who stood over the young man. Gradually the fingers of Axels twitched and he slowly sat up. Seeming confused, he was quick to leap to his feet and pull some form of defensive position but the man in the jacket shook his head. As his head shook, the hood which covered his head fell down to reveal honey blonde hair shaking left and right, slowly the male spoke, "…Axel, join us." A large black jacket was tossed into the air towards Axel, which of course, Axel caught. Looking at the jacket and then to this blonde male, Axel seemed confused.

"What do I do?" Axel asked and without thinking, he pulled on the black jacket which hugged his figure perfectly yet accented his rather feminine hips. The blonde male looked at Axel and a smirk covered his lips, "Naive, just the way I like them." At which point, the blonde summoned a portal from the darkness and walked through it to travel, yet from the portal a whistle followed so curiously, Axel followed.

* * *

_Back in the present time_;

Looking upwards, the young girl smiled after telling the story, obviously some major details such as his name were left out but Axel filled in the blanks in his mind. Slowly Olette leant forwards, looking up into the eyes of Axel's and softly she smiled. "You remind me of him… My… Brother. I sometimes wonder if he is still alive or around. But… He will always be in here…" Her fingers pointed at her chest, over her heart. "He saved me and he has no idea how much I miss him." Slowly, Olette moved to her feet and smiled once more at Axel. "Thank you, you know… For listening to me." She nodded and Axel did also, before he too stood. Ruffling her hair, Axel then began to lead her back to the Usual Spot with no disturbances. At that point all he thought about was how he failed to get his sister and Hayner back home safely but then it hit him. He did and his sister finally remembered him or at least, she remembered what mattered the most to him.

As he walked up the stairs towards the Usual Spot, his eyes couldn't help but look up at the stars which shone in the sky. His eyes closed for a moment and Olette stopped beside him, she tipped her head to one side so to look at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, seeming concerned before tapping at his shoulder. Axel's eyes opened quickly and he looked down at her, smiling. They walked together to the Usual Spot and he insisted she crept in first as the rest were asleep. Axel waited a while, he leant back against the wall and looked up into the sky. "One destiny…" He muttered softly before walking inside the cramped hangout spot but he moved beside the sleeping pair of Roxas and Demyx and slipped between them and cuddled with them, sighing gently and eventually falling asleep.

The silence was cut short and as was the peaceful sleeping since outside a commotion was occurring. Footsteps thundered through the once peaceful streets and being alarmed, Axel's eyes opened quickly and peered from left to right. Everyone else was stirring yet Axel was the first to peer outwards, noticing something which then left him in a state of déjà vu. His legs began to shake, both Roxas and Demyx got up to spy outside also. They gasped, the rest of the group dashed to the window, spying on this commotion. From Olette's expression and Hayner's too everyone knew it was bad, Sora dashed towards the exit and Axel shoved him back. "Sora, this is aimed at Demyx and I… We have to sort it, you get all your friends to safety, I suggest taking that little ship of yours out of here, we'll meet you at Hollow Bastion. Take Olette, Hayner and Pence too. This is now a god damn war!" Axel pushed through the curtains covering the Usual Spot's exit, followed swiftly by Demyx and shockingly to Sora both Roxas and Riku followed as well.

Sora, who was strictly told to guard his friends and get them to the Gummi Ship, Donald and Goofy stood up and Goofy walked beside Sora, to defend him. Donald stayed at the end of the group with his staff in hand, prepared incase something tried to attack from behind. Donald's small, feathery tail wiggled as he walked, following the group as they began to run up the hill towards the garage and then onto the train station. As they ran, Olette suddenly gasped and tried to turn back as it finally hit her who Axel was. When she turned abruptly Hayner caught her in his arms so immediately she began to bang at his shoulders with her tightly clenched fists.

A loud scream came from her lips as she was in complete dismay, "He's my brother!" echoed off the walls and even quicker then Hayner lifted the distraught Olette from the floor. This was all too familiar for her so relaxing into Hayner, Olette slumped down and a sigh left her lips. The group of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Olette, Hayner and Pence reached the train station. In no real shock, a group of 5 Dusks emerged and began to creep towards the group.

Suddenly, though, the Dusks ceased movement as a portal appeared before the group, the flickers of purple indicated something was to happen and slowly a hooded figure emerged from the darkness. "You didn't really think you would keep us dead long, did you? IGNORANT FOOL!" The wind suddenly whipped up an icy cold climate which manipulated this hooded figures long, blonde hair. Gradually, he was revealed as Vexen, standing there and seeming oddly proud whilst looking down at the group. "So, Number 8 has a sister… That is the type of news which leads to blackmail." Vexen smirked but it was soon cut short once Sora flew for him, to protect himself, Vexen summoned a portal and escaped. Yet, echoing through the empty area was a hollow laugh, then the Dusks began to move towards them once more.

Olette seemed oddly stronger than usual, standing firm as Hayner tried to move her behind him. Hayner seemed surprised and as did everyone else as a sudden glow emitted from between Olette's palms and sparks began to fly everywhere. For her, something heavy began to press against her palms and once it materialized, a most beautiful Keyblade was in her power. She seemed confused at first and fell forwards slightly in shock, the charm attached on the end of it waved from the sudden motion. Swinging on a pure silver chain was a charm made up of two hearts, one was naught but an outline and the other was complete yet the pair merged with one and other. The Keyblade itself was the most beautiful shade of orange, similar to how the sun looked before setting in the summer evenings. The hilt of the blade was a pure silver in colour and upon the blade words were inscribed in silver, "Bonds of Fate."

An idea hit her suddenly, she turned towards the way back towards the station, "Sora! Wait for me, my Brother might need help!" As she ran, Hayner grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her, so automatically she swung her arms at a fast pace and ended up on the floor with her Keyblade pointing right towards Hayner's stomach. "…Hayner, don't follow. I can wield a Keyblade now." She leapt to her feet and began to dash towards the Sandlot, where her Brother previously headed. Thoughts ran through her mind as her heart pumped at a fast beat due to the adrenaline running through her veins. As she ran, she was soon ambushed by a man in a long, black coat. Swinging her Keyblade defensively she then gave a nasty glare as the male took down his hood. Long blue hair was the first thing she noticed, lunar blue, she thought. Gradually her eyes trailed up this mans body to his face, noticing two scars which crossed over each other. "Well, well, well. Now isn't that a shock, what is someone as pretty as yourself doing carrying a great, big thing like that now? I thought they stopped sending girls, the mindless hair pulling gets old." He spoke softly, before giving the girl a smile.

Her scowl slowly disappeared and she moved to be stood normally, looking at him with a funny expression. "..You know Axel, don't you?" She finally spoke, seeming genuinely concerned for his welfare and at which point Saix's scarred face screwed up in disbelief. "So! He's here, then? And yes, yes. I know that traitor and his little sidekicks, Roxas and Demyx, why?" He spat, seeming disgusted she brought them up. In reaction to his obvious hatred towards her brother, Olette swung the Keyblade up swiftly to knock the Nobody on the chin and surprisingly into the air. She took her chances then and ran literally as fast as her legs would allow her, heading still towards the sandlot at an ever quickening pace.

Swinging the Keyblade she possessed as she ran, it seemed to become lighter but maybe she was becoming used to it but either way when she got to the stairs she didn't bother to run down them. Grasping ahold of the metal railing beside her she vaulted over it with one hand and landed on her feet at the bottom, noticing her brother with his three companions seeming outnumbered by 5 hooded figures. Gasping and panting, she stood there with her Keyblade hanging loosely in her hand if she would need it at any point whilst listening to what her brother was saying, or rather, spitting in a venomous nature towards these people carefully.

In anger, Axel swung his arms forwards and his eyes narrowed when he took a step forwards, "That is none of you're concern!" He hissed from between his lips, the tension between him and this cloaked member was easily felt. Slowly, a voice which was soft yet the walls of the houses surrounding the Sandlot amplified it, "We just heard you had a little sister so… Let's cut the winded speeches. I want to use your little sister to watch what Vexen had the delight to oversee. I want to see you lose that thing in your chest a second time." Smirking, a blossom of tumbling petals wafted through the air as a large scythe appeared between the gloved palms of this Nobody.

At which point from behind this angered pyromaniac, Roxas' hand emitted a beam of light and within his palms two deadly weapons formed, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Over one of his arms hung the organization jacket he once wore like a cloak of honour. He took in a quick breath before getting used to the chills around his naked torso. Once he was fully adjusted, he proceeded to toss the jacket into the air and as it fell he swung the two Keyblades up. That jacket of his fell to the floor in ribbons. He then shifted his body so he was stood in a protective manner and shielding Axel. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me." He scowled, those blue eyes of his set on those of Marluxia's.

Riku listened carefully and felt the change in the air around them as from behind a portal appeared, swinging his body around, he was the first to notice Vexen whom stood there with a sly smirk on his face. Demyx also felt this change so he also swung around and summoned his Sitar, twirling it around at the same time which Riku called upon his Keyblade, Way to Dawn. Looking down at the beautifully coloured Keyblade, Riku then returned that smirk at Vexen. As Vexen opened his mouth about to say something which would have been no doubly rude towards Axel, Riku snapped, "Oh, shut up! You senile old fool!"

Olette, who had been hanging around in the background and watching this unbearable sight was suddenly tapped on her shoulder, before a gloved hand covered her face, especially her mouth. A hand was placed behind her knees and she was forced up into some ones arms. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to lash out with all her limbs but all attempts were stopped by the arm over her body, which supported her as she was carried. Once she was set on the floor, Olette's eyes opened and again she came face to face with that blue haired man. He sighed softly and covered her mouth with a single finger before she could say anything. Looking left to right, he then uncovered her mouth but before she could speak, he spoke softly so not to alarm her, "Please just quieten down, I'm not going to hurt you." He then stopped, sighing and thought how many times he said that and then destroyed the person simply for fun. Shaking his long, blue locks he then returned his gaze to Olette. "There is a man in that little group of bastards who can smell your scent and create illusions to make you believe he is someone who he isn't. Now, listen to me. You run, find your friends but first let me at least attempt to coat your 'scent' with my own, or he will track you down and you will be then used in the ways you heard to destroy Axel. You don't want that, do you?" He looked down at her, his golden eyes gazing into hers, eventually she nodded to agree with his way of cloaking her scent.

Without a warning, the blue haired man swept her into his arms, to cloak her scent but in other words to get close to this girl. He looked down at her as he placed her on her feet, "My name is Saix, don't utter it to your friends, keep it a secret from everyone. Just run, I'll make sure Axel is okay. I promise." He then turned from her and she stood there in shock before whispering quietly, "I'm Olette and… Thank you." She then turned from Saix, who tried to help her stood looking towards the station which would lead her the way to get back to that odd aircraft which Sora was trying to bustle her into earlier.

Saix was furious, the calm and cool collected side was crushed as he, at a hurried pace, opened a rippling portal which lead back to the Sandlot. Swinging his hair back and behind his head, he used his right hand to tug the hood over his head before walking into that portal which transported him into the middle of the tension between the formed Organization members and the current. Not giving off his identity to anyone, he noticed Zexion was eyeing at him as he had taken down his hood, as had Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord. Marluxia seemed confused and looked towards this hooded figure with a scowl upon his once perfect face.

Bringing up his arms, from the floor numerous Berserker Nobodies surrounded this figure in a protective circle. Chortling to himself, he then lifted his hooded head up as he looked towards the moon. "Moon, shine down!" He spoke calmly before absorbing some of the light energy from it and within his palms a claymore with odd detail and a distinctive blue colouring appeared. As miraculously he could wield this weapon with one arm, he brought four more Berserker Nobodies into play and used his other arm to conduct and lead them to line up in a protective circle around Axel, Riku, Roxas and Demyx who all seemed shocked at these rash actions.

Marluxia was the first to act from the other 5, who surrounded Saix, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Riku, he swung that large scythe towards the Berserker Nobodies they instantly withered back into the darkness. Coming face to face with yet another 'traitor' in his eyes, Marluxia once more forcefully swung his large scythe towards Saix, who was quick to bring his strong claymore to block it and again Saix chortled, "Watch it, you might end up doing something you regret. You ignorant boy…" Flower petals from Marluxia's scythe tumbled down to the floor and began to coat it in a soft pink carpet. Unimpressed by this display, Saix craftily swung his claymore up so that the scythe which Marluxia used was tossed into the air momentarily. As the scythe which Marluxia wielded fell towards the ground, Marluxia himself was left in shock as he was hit by a flying projectile, which flew through the air at a speedy rate, straight in the face. Saix turned his attention to the shadows where he suspected it came from and allowed his eyes to pierce though it, suddenly a smirk covered his lips. Whilst Saix smirked, even more delicate petals tumbled down towards the floor and formed a soft pink blanket over it.

"**_Hyuck_**!"


End file.
